Hermione's Invitation
by Kelly
Summary: It was an ordinary day just like any other, or was it? An eleven year old girl named Hermione was walking home from school. When she arrived at her house she found that there was an unexpected visitor there.


**Note from Kelly: **This story was written by my eight-year-old daughter, C.R. I'm posting it under my account since ffdn doesn't allow accounts to anyone under thirteen.

This is her first posted fanfic and she's very excited about it. I helped edit for form (second graders are still just learning how to use quotation marks!), spelling, and grammar, plus the usual beta-testing-type suggestions, but the idea and the words are all hers. Please read and review, but keep in mind that the author is only eight. I'll be screening all reviews, but no flames or bad language please!

Thanks for indulging a proud mom.

* * *

**HERMIONE'S INVITATION**  
by C.R. 

It was an ordinary day just like any other, or was it? An eleven-year-old girl named Hermione was walking home from school. When she arrived at her house she found that there was an unexpected visitor there.

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Hello, my name is Professor McGonagall," said the strange lady. "I am the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Hermione looked confused at Professor McGonagall. "You're the deputy headmistress of _what_?"

"Well you see… oh how should I say this? You're not like everybody else in this family."

Hermione stared in confusion. "What do you mean?" she said.

"Well, you're a witch," replied Professor McGonagall.

"I am a what?"

"A witch."

"But that can't be. There is no such thing as magic."

Professor McGonagall turned to the parents who looked stunned. "Oh but there _is._ I can show you," she said to Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

She waved her wand and made a letter appear.

**CHAPTER TWO**

She gave the letter to Hermione. It read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore._

_Dear Hermione Granger: _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term starts September 1. We hope you come. _

_Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall _

Hermione read with curiosity. She had lots of questions like_, Does this school exist ? And if it does, where does she get her supplies? And what are the supplies?_

She was about to find out.

**CHAPTER THREE.**

The room was silent. Finally, Professor McGonagall spoke. "Would you like to read your list of supplies?" she said.

"Sure," said Hermione as she grabbed the list. It said:

_Uniform : first year students will require :_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
One pointed hat (black) for daily wear__  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)__  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)__  
Course books:_

_All students should have a copy of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells_  
by Miranda Hawk_

History of Magic  
_by Bathital Bagshot_

Magical Theory  
_by Adalbert Waffliling_

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
_by Emeric Switch_

1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi  
_by Pyllada spore _

Magical Drafts and Potions  
_by Aresenias Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
_by Newt Scamender_

The Dark Forces: a Guide to Self Protection  
_by Qwentle Tremble_

_Other equipment:_

_1wand  
1 cauldron (pewter size 2)__  
1 set glass or crystal phials__  
1 telescope__  
1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK._

Hermione read with shock! _Could this be real? Can she really do magic? _She was speechless at the thought!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Mr. and Mrs. Granger said they needed to talk alone with Professor McGonagall. They went into the kitchen to talk.

Hermione waited patiently. Finally they came out.

"You will attend Hogwarts this term," said Hermione' s mum.

Hermione didn't know whether to be excited or confused, but she did know one thing_: she was going to learn magic!  
_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

It was the next morning. Hermione woke up. It was 8: 00 A.M. She found her parents eating breakfast in the kitchen. "You're up early," said Hermione's mum.

"I couldn't sleep. You know, term starts in two days."

"Oh and speaking of that, we got a letter from Professor McGonagall."

"What does it say?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Well, you wouldn't mind getting school supplies today would you?" her mum asked sarcastically.

Hermione was so excited she was shaking. "Mum, of course I wouldn't! But where do we get it?"

"A place called Diagon Alley."

"And where is it?"

"Well here are the instructions."

Hermione took it from her mother. "Can we go _now_?" asked Hermione.

They read the directions.

**CHAPTER SIX**

The directions were very specific. They said:

_Go to the Leaky cauldron. There is a guy named Ruff there._

_Tell him about the visit and every thing I have informed you. When he asks for the password, it is: Bertie's Every Flavor Beans._

When Hermione finished a big smile drew on her face.

"So what's the process of choosing a wand?"

To her it felt like one of those times when you were a kid and all the sudden someone said you were going to Cadbury World!

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Hermione and her parents fallowed each direction and finally they were in Diagon Alley.

"Were should we start first?" asked Hermione curiously, looking around.

"We'll buy your books, you get the wand."

"Okay," agreed Hermione.

Hermione dashed toward the wand shop!

When she got there, she asked the shop owner (whose name seemed to be Mr. Ollivander), "So what's the process of choosing a wand?"

"Aw but that's just it. You don't choose the wand, the wand chooses you."

"But that makes _no sense!"_

"It will in a minute," replied Ollivander. "Now stand on this platform. Why don't we start out with unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, Beachwood?" He handed Hermione the wand. "Now, give it a flick."

Hermione did.

All the sudden a light shot out!

Hermione was stunned. She had done her first magic.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**  
(two days later) 

Hermione was sitting in the car on the way to King's Cross station to the Hogwarts Express. They had just received another letter from Professor McGonagall about the train and how to get on Platform 9 ¾ by running through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10.

Hermione didn't understand, but she really didn't understand any thing that she had not learned from the books about the wizarding world she'd been reading for the past two days.

Finally they arrived.

Since Hermione's parents were muggles they couldn't go through the barrier like Hermione could, so she waved good-bye to her mum and dad and vanished behind the barrier.

**CHAPTER NINE**

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes; in front of her was a giant train, it read HOGWARTS EXPRESS.

Hermione started walking on when she got on she started looking for a compartments finally she found one.

There were two boys sitting there. One had black hair, the other had red. But she decided to change into her robes before going in, so she headed toward the changing room.

On her way out from changing, she ran into a boy.

"Can you help me find my toad?" he cried. "My name's Neville."

"Yes," said Hermione. "My name's Hermione."

They went back to the compartment with the two boys.

"Has anyone seen a rat?" asked Hermione. "Neville's lost one."

"We already said we haven't," said the boy with red hair.

Hermione looked at him. She noticed he had a wand.

"Oh, you are doing magic? Let's see it." Hermione sat down.

The boy with red hair cleared his throat.

_"Sunshine daisies, butter mellow__  
Turn this stupid fat rat yellow._" 

He waved his wand. Nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a _real_ spell?" asked Hermione. "Well it's not a very good one, is it? I've tried a few spells myself and they all worked for me," she said proudly. "Nobody in my family is magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was pleased of course, I mean it's the best school of witchcraft and wizardry there is! I've heard—I've learned all the course books by heart, of course. I just hope it's enough. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. Who are you?"

"I'm Ron Weasley," said the red-haired boy

The black-haired boy said, "I'm Harry Potter."

Hermione gasped. "Are you really? I know all about you, of course-I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in_ Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and_ Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."_

"I am?"

**CHAPTER TEN**

When they arrived a man who looked like a giant and had a big poofy beard called, "First years this way!"

Hermione headed toward the boats. She climbed in a boat with Ron and Harry and they drifted out into the water. She saw lights and a grand castle.

Once they got inside, Professor McGonagall announced, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted in your houses. It is a very important ceremony because, while you are here your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

She talked a little more and finally they went in.

When Hermione got called up she was so nervous she was shaking. She sat down on a stool. Professor McGonagall put a pointed wizard hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

She sat down at the Gryffindor table. Later, Ron and Harry got sorted into Gryffindor.

She knew it was going to be a wild ride at Hogwarts!

* * *

**Author's Note:** I enjoyed writing this story a lot. I wanted to write it because I've always been hearing the question, "What happens to the muggle-borns when they get the letter?" and I wanted to answer that question. 

I want to thank my mom. She was not only a great mother but a great mentor and beta-tester. I also want to thank Scribbler. She helped me find out about Cadbury World. Hope you liked the story!


End file.
